In the Darkness
by PrincessTiannah
Summary: Belle fights to fend off the darkness in her head. RumBelle AU set in Storybrook with passion, anger, regret and magic.
1. Chapter 1

As she sat staring into the darkness, remembering how to breathe *inhale, exhale, inhale, exhale* she had the creepiest feeling that the darkness was staring back. Once she was happy that her breathing would continue without conscious thought, she turned her mind to deeper rememberings and was strangely unsurprised to realise that she came up blank. The darkness stared at her and she stared back. *inhale, exhale, inhale, exhale* She searched her mind for memories, any small spark, and came up blank, time and time again, but she would not be defeated, she knew, just as she knew how to breathe, she knew she would find something if she was strong enough to keep searching. Strong, yes, something else she knew, she was strong, strong and fierce and brave. It was working, she saw a flash in her mind, a snow covered castle, a pain in her side from being held just too tight.

*inhale, exhale, inhale, exhale*

She pushed herself, her mind screeching in defiance, and she heard a soft voice 'Now, now, dearie, be careful'. *inhale, exhale, inhale, exhale* Blankness, she stared into the darkness and this time she was sure, the darkness stared back. A voice, she had heard a voice, did she have a voice too? Could she remember how it worked? 'I am strong' she proclaimed, happy at how even and commanding her voice sounded, 'I am strong, and fierce and brave.' She repeated her mantra 'I am strong, I am fierce, I am brave.' She pushed herself to her feet, staring aggressively at the darkness, daring it to stare back now, 'I am strong and fierce and brave, I am loyal and I am kind'. She walked forward, unafraid of the darkness, and she knew, she knew who she was, where she was and why she was and she was unafraid. He had claimed her, captured her, owned her, but she had claimed him back. She had kissed him, she had stood against, she had fought him and she had taken something, she had taken part of him. The power rushed out of her, rejoicing to be free, it attacked the dark, it would stare no more, and she walked forward, eyes ablaze. She would find him again, she knew he would need what she had so innocently taken.


	2. Chapter 2

As Belle's epiphany released itself, two people dropped to their knees, clutching at their heads in silent screams. Luckily and not abnormally, those two people were both alone and no one saw, no one knew.

Mr Gold opened his eyes and wiped at the warm sticky mess from his nose with a gentle swipe, careful not to let the blood drip on his immaculate suit. He found himself on hands and knees in the back of his shop, his vision blurred and his heart pumping. He had no idea what had happened, but he knew it was significant and he was sure it was to do with Regina.

Regina was, at that same moment, cursing Mr Gold as she looked into the small pool of blood by her hand. She stood up, feeling momentarily dizzy and not caring at the blood dripping onto her soft white blouse. She ignored the questioning glances and voices of concern from her employees as she stormed out of the building and headed straight for the pawn shop.

Emma Swan, part time mother, part time saviour and deputy sheriff, narrowed her eyes as she saw the two most dangerous (and probably only dangerous) people in town heading towards each other. Even from her distance, she could feel the tension rolling off them, Regina's steely gaze and righteous fury showing in her every step, and Mr Gold's calm, almost swagger, while he grinned menacingly at his opponent. She quickened her step, so she would meet them just before they met each other. Only it didn't happen that way.

All three turned in unison as the hospital alarms blared out. Regina gave Mr Gold a daggered look before turning on her heel and heading towards the hospital. Emma gave Mr Gold a warning glance, before strolling off after Regina, whatever had happened, she was sure that her presence would be needed, and it would no doubt irk Regina no end. Mr Gold shrugged and sauntered along after them, after all, he didn't believe in coincidence.


	3. Chapter 3

_So I had written a few more chapters of this story, then decided that it was too fluffy and Belle was too meek, so I have a version 2. Not sure which to post, meek Belle or mighty Belle? Review me, PM me, let me know 3_

Regina felt the air shift and moved aside instinctively, just as the hospital doors blew out their glass. 'Oops!' giggled a slightly manic woman. Regina looked up to a sight she could never have expected to see. She stared up into the piercing blue eyes of a woman who should, by all rights, have been dead, or, at the very least, locked inside her own head. She should not have been standing, strong and crackling with magic, real magic, magic from home, magic which had no place in this land, magic which should only have been hers. The woman smiled down at her, such a bright and honest smile, that Regina actually felt, for the first time ever, pleased to feel Emma's presence behind her.

As Belle looked down on Regina, a wide smile appeared on her face, a happy smile. She was out and, it appeared that this woman couldn't stop her walking away. She stood and surveyed the area. Outside. Real sun, real wind, real light. Suddenly there was an insistent voice in her head 'Breathe!' it encouraged gently, 'Breathe.' She closed her eyes *inhale, exhale, inhale, exhale* She gathered herself back together again and opened her eyes. Everyone was staring at her, why does there have to be so much staring? She started to shake, where was she, this wasn't right, 'Come on Belle' her thoughts pleaded, 'breathe' *inhale, exhale, inhale, exhale* No trees, no cottages, no castle, nothing looked familiar. The magic started to fizzle around her, drawing itself back into her, she could feel the darkness stalking her, just waiting to stare her down again. And then she saw him, the look of horror on his face clearly evident, even from this distance. She saw him drop hard to his knees and mouth her name. She had little choice, forward to meet his certain wrath, or back towards the darkness, the blankness. She moved forward, everyone was still staring, why wouldn't they stop?

Mr Gold was trapped in his own private hell. This vision, this wonderful, terrifying vision of his Belle, magic surrounding her, hugging her, claiming her, was too scary to be false. Oh, he had dreamed of her for years, dreamed of finding her, sometimes saving her, sometimes arriving too late and instead of saving her and having the chance to make it all up to her, having to bury her, avenge her. Sometimes, in those precious dreams, she wanted him, sometimes she rejected him, laughed at him, took his power and destroyed him. But she never had magic. Now, here she was, looking every bit the goddess she was, he was exposed, at her mercy, helpless. It had been a long time since Rumplestiltskin had felt so afraid. He hung his head and waited, like the coward he truly was, for her wrath to rain down upon him. If he was lucky, she would simply strike him down, for all his sins.


	4. Chapter 4

_Sorry this is another short one. Would love some more reviews to keep me focussed on writing, pretty please - positive reinforcement might help me make my chapters a bit longer ;). As requested by Eyes Like Dawn, I am running with mighty Belle._

Behind her, Regina smirked. Yes, this would be hard to explain away, it might even wake some from the curse, but she couldn't help but take pleasure in what was sure to happen. Finally, Rumplestiltskin was getting what was due him. How this girl had magic was, for the moment, irrelevant. Regina almost shivered in glee at the thought of what this girl was going to do to punish her once master.

Emma was having a tough day. She had got little sleep since she found Graham sneaking out of Regina's house, her bed, and now, her thoughts were battling away, without her input. Half her thoughts were busy with normal sheriffy stuff, what the hell was happening? Did Mr Gold need her help? Did this beautiful, if rather scary, girl need her help? Why was Regina looking like the cat who got the cream? The other half of her thoughts was screaming at her, pounding in her head, 'Henry was right, the town is cursed, stop being so blind!'.

*inhale, exhale, inhale exhale* *left foot forward, right foot forward, left foot forward, right foot forward*

What was he doing? Why wouldn't he look at her? Did he hate her for stealing a part of him? Should she turn and run? No, whatever else was true she was strong, she was strong and fierce and brave.

*inhale, exhale, inhale exhale* *left foot forward, right foot forward, left foot forward, right foot forward*

All around her people were staring, and whispering, they had started whispering. By the time she reached him, her eyes were wild, she was shivering and the darkness was creeping in. She reached out a hand, hovering it over his shoulder, not sure whether to touch him, fearing the worse. When she dropped to her knees in front of him, she realised he was trembling and something else, why had she not seen this before she started moving? He looked so different. It was definitely him, but, could it be that someone else had broken his curse? Was it true, had he truly not loved her? She had been cheated, her? With all her strength, kindness and bravery, he really hadn't wanted her? 'So be it' she thought, the magic building and fighting her to be released.


	5. Chapter 5

Belle stood, completely possessed by the magic coursing through her veins, over her skin. She looked down at herself, in hospital rags and snorted. A quick thought and a sparkle in her eye had her fast dressed in much more appropriate clothing. It was midnight blue, it clung to her and it felt so soft and sensual next to her magic ridden skin. She knew, all too well, that all magic comes at a cost, but what did she care for costs? Ten minutes ago, she hadn't even known who she was, no, costs meant nothing to her. She heard the gasps of fear and amazement from the fast building crowds, enjoying herself immensely, she levitated herself slightly above the cowering form of Rumplestiltskin. He looked up at her, full of fear and reverence and opened his mouth to speak to her, just as a hand landed on her arm.

She hissed, laughing in her head at the thought of hissing, and turned to look into the cruel, dark eyes of Regina, The Queen. 'Come my dear, you're making quite the scene' she purred 'I think you need some ... education about this new land you have found yourself in'. Belle didn't need the magic to deal with Regina. She pinned her with her eyes 'Unhand me, witch!' she snarled and was surprised to feel no magic as she brushed Regina's hand from her arm, using a little magic to force the woman to step back.

Rumplestiltskin finally drew together some sense of self, some power and aggression. He had, for the first time in centuries, no idea what was happening and no control over the situation, but this was his Belle, confronted by the evil queen and he was going to do what he could to protect her, even though, he admitted reluctantly to himself, she didn't really look like she needed his help. He snaked his arm around Belle's waist and growled menacingly at the queen, 'I think, your majesty' he put as much sarcasm and anger into that title as he could muster 'that you should leave the educating on this matter to me, please.' It was, to be fair, hard for him to concentrate on rankling the queen. Belle was soft and warm and very real against his arm and he couldn't fight the urge to pull her a bit closer, so close she lightly grazed his body, sending all kinds of sparks and tingles through him. His Belle, her scent, her warmth, his magic. Wait, what? Yes, it was his magic, prickling all around her, how interesting, not as dark and cloying as when he held it, but his all the same. Now just how did his little Belle come to even be in this world, let alone wield magic, his magic. How did he not notice her stealing part of him? Was that her plan all along, was he, the mighty trickster, tricked? Anger started to rise in him, but he was no longer just Rumplestiltskin, the part of him that was Mr Gold soothed away the anger and asked himself, did he care? Surely it wouldn't hurt to pretend, pretend that it had been real, that she loved him. He decided he would take what he could get, since it was all that was on offer.

At his touch, Belle calmed and found herself relaxing into him a little, finding her feet back on solid ground and the magic reduced to a light pulsing, rather than the all consuming thundering of moments ago. She heard him growl something at the queen, before gently whispering in her ear 'Come on Belle, please' and he was really pleading with her, 'just come with me, I promise, I will explain everything, just please, stay with me long enough for that.' His voice was low, choked with emotion and totally captivating to her. She would pretend, pretend that this man was hers, that she had broken his curse, that he loved her, she could do that, she needed it, for however long it lasted, if all she could have was make believe, she would take it gladly. She turned in his grip, settling herself at his side and they walked purposefully away, his glares at the crowd doing as much to clear their path as the fear that Belle had inspired.


	6. Chapter 6

_Hope you are enjoying the story. Much thanks to Eyes Like Dawn for her encouraging comments. As I said earlier, never done anything like this before, but have loved reading some of the stories on here so much that I had to have a go. Thanks for the reviews and favouriting so far, please keep it up, reviews give me the will to go on xx_

As soon as they were away from the glaring eyes of their audience, Belle staggered. She had no idea how long she had been in her cell, no memory of it until she had 'woken up', but she felt like food and exercise had been rather unimportant parts of her care. The physical, emotional and magical exertion finally hitting her square on making her want to fall to her knees and weep. The man at her side didn't miss a step as he half dragged her along beside him. 'Come on Belle, keep moving' he encouraged insistently, 'not much further, just keep moving.' She stopped dead, dragging him back to her, despite his efforts to press onwards. 'Belle, please, I can't … I wish I could, but ... I can't carry you.' he choked out. She looked at him and for the first time saw his cane and his wince as he tried to pull her along beside him. There were so many questions and thoughts running through her head, the most important seemed to be the one she vocalised before she realised she was thinking it, 'Where ever you want us to go, just magic us there.' Her voice was tired and edgy.

'Oh, Belle' he whispered, his face falling, 'I don't have … there is no magic here, there … oh, Belle!' He just couldn't help himself, he pulled her in close, wrapping his arms around her, all but sobbing into her hair. It wasn't safe, they had to move, but he just didn't know how he was going to let her go. Belle found herself sucked in, moulding her body against his, isn't this what she had always wanted from him? She relaxed into him and released a gentle sigh of happiness. As the sigh escaped from her lips she snapped back into herself, roughly pulling herself from him. Yes, this was what she had wanted, but it was all too obvious, he hadn't wanted this from her, he had found his comfort elsewhere, while she had wandered heart broken in the rain, while she had sat trapped into nothingness. The magic rose within her, attuned to her rage and bitterness. 'Belle, Belle, I'm sorry, I'm …', she watched him shake his head and heard his gentle sigh, 'Belle, please, the magic, please hold it, it doesn't belong here, it is unpredictable. I just couldn't stand it if it … if you were hurt by it.' The anguish on his face was unmistakable. She took a few deep breaths and stepped away from him, continuing to walk down the street that was totally alien to her.

As he caught up with her, this time not attempting to touch her, she could clearly see the way he leaned on his cane, trying to minimise his limp. What was happening? Where was she? The queen had talked of educating her of this land they were in, was it different from where she was before. Not the land of her birth, not the land where she toiled away for a master she fell in love with?

'Rumplestiltskin, this isn't home, is it?' She whispered, afraid of the answer, but knowing it was coming. She watched him shake his head, no flourish, no grin, no spark in his eyes, just a shake, eyes dull and almost regretful. A different person might ask where they were, but Belle didn't see the point in knowing, there were other questions to be asked, questions she would understand the answers to. They continued to walk in silence, both lost in thoughts of what might have been, memories of better times, memories of far worse times. Belle was so lost in her head that she would have missed that he had stopped had he not spoken. 'Here we are, dearie. It's no dark castle, but …' he shrugged and she looked up at a grand house, painted a rather questionable colour. She followed him up the steps and waited patiently while he fiddled with his keys. He turned to her, key in hand, he looked nervous and indecisive, something made Belle move slightly back from him. His expression changed the instant she moved and his face went blank before he bowed his head. 'Belle, I know it will never be enough, but I am sorry!' He looked at her then, fire, regret, sincerity all showing in his eyes, 'I will never turn you away from this house, no matter what.' He put his key in the lock and walked into the house, not waiting for a response or checking if she followed him in.


	7. Chapter 7

When she finally stepped over the threshold, he was nowhere to be seen. She kicked off her shoes, thankfully she had conjured herself sensible and amazingly comfortable flats, and looked down at her outfit, which now seemed rather over the top and unnecessary. She considered using magic to shift it to something more practical and less showy, but his words of warning about unpredictability stopped her. She could hear him moving around and crept quietly through the unknown building to find him in a bright and cosy kitchen, industriously making tea. She had a few moments to study him, the all human him and her breath caught at how handsome he was in this form. A stab of jealousy struck her and before she could stop herself she was asking the question she really didn't want the answer to.

'Who was she?' The voice was nothing like the strong commanding voice she had claimed in her cell, this voice was small, cracked and broken. He turned fast and looked at her, his confusion plastered on his face. 'Who was she?' He repeated, gazing intently at her, trying to work out what she meant. Belle blinked back the tears that she could feel prickling at her eyes and fought to hold the magic at bay, her voice came out as more of a sob than anything else 'The woman … your curse … your …' she stuttered, blushing as the tears escaped, hating herself for being so obviously weak.

Rumplestiltskin was dumbfounded. A woman? His curse? The realisation hit him like a hammer, causing his heart to lurch and he was across the kitchen in front of her in a heartbeat. 'Belle, no.' He didn't know what to say, his voice sounded as broken as hers had and he reached up to wipe away her tears with his thumb while he tried to articulate what was in his head. He felt it the moment she lost control of the magic, he briefly had time to wonder if, as it was technically his magic, it would be able to hurt him, before he found himself crumpled on the floor, whimpering with the pain of a thousand needles piercing his skin. She stood over him then, his beautiful Belle, fierce as a warrior princess, as the warrior princess she could have been before he stole her away. Her beauty, her kindness, her innocence corrupted by the blackness of his magic, he wanted to weep for her, for his stupidity, for the lives they both should have led, but he couldn't weep, he couldn't cower in his corner, he had to do something, had to stop her, not to save him, but to save her. She snorted as he looked up at her, 'I was going for snail!' she snarled, 'lets try again.'

'Belle! Please!' he cried as the magic lashed him again, he was finding it hard to concentrate on anything other than the pain washing over him. 'No woman' he hissed between his gritted teeth, 'no woman, only you, always you'. She lowered her arms, her eyes slowly returning focus, seeing him again, a look of horror marring her beautiful face. 'Please, Belle' he whimpered, 'magic is untested here, unpredictable.' He leaned back, panting as the pain started to fade 'I couldn't stand it if you were hurt because of me.' They both flinched at the aggressive hammering on the front door.

'Gold! Are you in there? What the bloody hell is going on?' Rumplestiltskin dragged himself off the floor, trying to hide the pain under his usual mask of control as he limped to the door. 'Ms Swan' he drawled as he pulled open the door, 'how delightful and unexpected to see you.' He leaned nonchalantly against the door frame, trying not to look like he needed the support and more like he was barring her way in.

'Where is she, Gold?' Emma's usually calm decisive voice, quavering slightly, betraying her inner turmoil, 'Who is she? And should I be asking, who are you?'

Rumplestiltskin laughed a short and bitter laugh 'Ahhh, a believer, at last! I wonder how many others are … umm … waking up right now?' He sighed and shook his head sadly 'She is here, and I firmly believe that she does not need your protection from me' he winced and muttered something sounding rather like 'more the other way around.' He looked Emma firmly in the eye and his voice was once again the controlled commanding voice she was used to, 'As for our names, names have power Ms Swan, and I will not willing give them away. However, maybe Regina could answer a few of your questions for you.' He smirked and a manic laugh escaped his lips making Emma visibly flinch. 'I'd hurry if I were you, once she has finished me off, I am sure my little guest will heading in the direction of our dear madame mayor, and I can only hope her wrath isn't diminished by my demise. Good day to you, Ms Swan.' With that he nodded and firmly closed the door, walking back to his much deserved fate.


	8. Chapter 8

_Whoops, sorry for the mispost, no idea how I managed that. Here is the right chapter._

When he returns to the kitchen, Belle, looking much calmer, is setting the tea pot and cups on his small kitchen table. She looks up at him, eyes full of sadness and gestures for him to sit, 'You could have run, dearie' she mocks him. She watches him as he bites back a snarled comment before sitting carefully.

'Yes, I could have run, from my own home' he flashes her a glance, 'but ultimately, you deserve an explanation, an apology and if you are going to torture me with my magic, I would rather that you were avenging the right crimes. Besides, after your little display, I am sure that there are several people shaking off sleepy images and remembering who they really are and who I really am, that bodes no better for me than for the queen. All in all, whatever you feel or believe, I would rather spend my last moments with you.' She looks up at his face, full of emotion, and gestures for him to speak on. He stands awkwardly, stumbling to fall at her feet, bowing his head. 'Oh Belle, my Belle, I am so sorry' he whispers. 'I could apologise every day for eternity, and will if you would only let me, and still you would not understand the depth of my regret that I hurt you.' Belle, always compassionate at heart, drops her hands to his head, laying it in her lap as she strokes his hair. Her touch finally breaks him and he sobs into her skirt, murmuring about sadness, forgiveness, regret and love.

Belle sits, with her love sobbing in her lap and she is confused. Her head is foggy and she is tired, deeply tired. She takes a hand from his head and pours herself tea, sipping slowly, enjoying as the warmth penetrates her weary body. 'Rum?' she coaxes, lifting his head a little to look at her. 'I promise, no more magic.' His red and bleary eyes look up at her in worship as she speaks. 'Your curse, I have to know.' She sighs and he kneels up, trying not to wince in pain as he leans on his knees. 'My curse isn't broken, Belle.' She snorts and waves her hand about him. He catches her hand, bringing it to his lips. 'Not broken, Belle, simply overtaken by a greater curse.' She looks at him thoughtfully, slowly nodding. 'Rum? Sleep, please' she stutters, unable to think through a proper sentence. He clenches his teeth and stands, helping her up beside him. Together they limp towards the stairs and he shows her into his room, muttering vague apologies about unwashed sheets and guest rooms being unprepared for visitors.

He stands at the doorway as she slumps onto his bed, sliding between the sheets, his sheets, wondering where he will find the energy to make up a spare bed for himself and marvelling at how good she looks wrapped in his bed. He sighs gently as he turns to leave her to her rest, deciding a chair will do for him tonight when her voice, small but confident calls out to him. 'Rumplestiltskin, stay?' Hope sparks in his chest and although he knows he should refuse, he limps over and sits carefully next to her. 'You're on my side, dearie' he quips quietly. She looks up at him and beams, a real, genuine Belle smile, that makes his heart want to burst. She lifts the covers for him as she slides over making room for his tired, wrecked body to slip in next to her. She snuggles up to him, resting her head on his shoulder as she whispers in his ear, 'Sorry I tried to turn you into a snail, Rumplestiltskin.' Soon her breathing slows and deepens as sleep takes her, leaving him wide awake, staring in amazement at the delicate beauty on his shoulder, no longer trying to kill him, but snuggled up warmly next to him.


	9. Chapter 9

Rumplestiltskin couldn't sleep, well, of course he could sleep, but he was fighting to stay awake. He didn't want to waste a moment of Belle, here with him, snuggled up close, under his sheets, almost like a lover, which is another reason why he couldn't let himself fall into much needed slumber. In his conscious thought all he had ever wanted was his Belle back, so he could hold her, kiss her, beg her for forgiveness, his unconscious thought was slightly more demanding. Over the last couple of decades his subconscious had provided more than a few very hot, sweaty, erotic dreams starring the beautiful girl sleeping on his shoulder and he was afraid he might get carried away in the night and ruin the calm they currently had between them. He vowed not to embarrass himself and upset her by jumping her in their sleep and made the sensible decision to leave her when he became too tired to keep his eyes open. Of course she might be upset anyway, to wake and find him gone, but they could work through that, they couldn't work through her trying to turn him into a snail again because she woke up to him grinding against her in his sleep – not to mention that she might actually succeed and turning snails back into people is pretty complicated.

Of course, even with the best intentions, he just couldn't bring himself to leave her and when his eyes dropped gently closed, he told himself it was just to rest them, that he would just snooze for 5 minutes before dragging himself away from her. Belle opened her eyes, panic froze her body as she struggled to grasp what had happened and where she was. It was very dark, but she was warm and comfortable, comfortable except for the heavy dead weight on her chest. She tried to calm her breathing, tried to make her body relax, tried to remember where she was, but her fragile mind couldn't cope with the demands and she felt herself slipping into a familiar darkness, her body releasing a sob as the edges of her mind closed in.

'Shhh, shush shush, Belle. It's ok, you're safe now, I promise to protect you.' A known and soft voice whispers in her ear as a gentle hand strokes her hair. As Rumplestiltskin unwraps himself from her body, silently cursing himself and softly whispering comfort in ear, she comes back to reality and groans, holding her hands up to a thumping head. Rumplestiltskin coughs 'I'm so sorry, Belle, the last thing you needed was to wake up in the death grip of a monster.' He hangs his head in shame and gets up, 'I'll find you something to help your head, ok?' He slips out of the bedroom and down to the kitchen to get her some painkillers and a glass of water, cursing himself all the way and giving her opportunity to calm down and pull her thoughts into some order. Halfway backup the stairs, he remembers what he had been dreaming about, and is grateful his body managed to satisfy itself with just wrapping around her.

*inhale, exhale, inhale, exhale* Belle forces herself to breathe in the darkness, keeping her eyes closed so she can't see things that might be watching her *inhale, exhale, inhale, exhale* She is safe, well safer than this time yesterday, she is with Rumplestiltskin, he will protect her, but who does she need protection from? 'Belle? It's me, can I come back in now?' She hears him call softly from outside the door, she laughs a little before responding 'well, it is your room!' He slips in, smiling in the dark and places her water and pills on his bedside table before switching on a small lamp. He hovers by the bed, afraid to sit down again and hands her the pills and water, 'this will help your head, nothing strong or magic' he promises. He nods encouragingly at her as she dubiously takes the pills, washing them down with the water and handing back the glass.

Belle sits on the bed, cuddling a pillow tightly to her chest as Rumplestiltskin fills her in on the curse, in all its gory glory. Her breath hitches at her lost 28 years, but really, she considers to herself, what did it matter? She didn't feel them pass, she hasn't aged. She places a gentle hand on his arm, how awful those 28 years must have been for him, feeling them pass, feeling alone. She feels herself drifting back into sleep, listening to his calm and soothing voice, confessing the evils of a curse he created, if she wasn't so tired, she would find the contrast of his voice and words incredibly funny.


	10. Chapter 10

Belle awoke. She was warm, comfortable and hungry. When was the last time she ate? She opens her eyes and blinks into the brightness, sunlight, oh how she loves sunlight. She stretches, abused muscles popping and pulling, but she smiles and takes a deep breath of clean free air.

'Good morning, Belle' his voice drips sex appeal and she spins to look up at him, feeling suddenly self conscious. She tries to pull the covers around herself and smooth her hair at the same time. His smile makes her melt a little and she struggles to find words, opening her mouth to find herself speechless.

Rumplestiltskin hadn't slept again, afraid of a repeat performance of finding himself wrapped around Belle. He had spent the last few hours staring at her in disbelief, while trying to unravel the mystery of how she taken some of his magic, and why it existed for her in this world. When she opened her eyes and stretched, he nearly fell upon her, wanting nothing more than to cover her in kisses, but he held himself in tight control. She opened her perfect, soft mouth to speak, but couldn't seem to find any words. He feels content and happy, smiling down at her. 'In the bath with you, dearie, and I will make some breakfast, you must be starving!' He drawls, standing from the bed and heading into the en suite. He turns on the bath taps and finds some bubbles, wondering where he got them from. He pulls white fluffy towels from a shelf for her and sets about finding something she can wear. She stays in bed, watching him, covers pulled up to her chin, as he roots through his drawers to find anything small enough to not drown her. 'Sorry dearie,' he said. 'Not much in the way of clothing for you. Maybe these pyjamas won't fall off you.' He waves some red pyjamas her way and she smiles. He would have to risk the outside world with her to find her some proper clothes.

He limps back to the bathroom, checking the bath water, turning off the taps and calling to her softly, 'Is there anything else you need?' She appears behind him, blushing, arms behind her back, fidgeting.

'My … my zip' she mumbles and his breath hitches as he walks behind her and slowly, carefully moves her hands away to release her from her magical dress. His thumbs gently caress her neck as he starts to slide the zip down and he smiles at the shudder she can't hold back. He tries not to look, he really does, but he needs to know, needs to see her perfect skin is, well, perfect. He isn't really surprised to see it isn't, just sad. Her back is mottled blue and yellow and red, bruises and cuts in various states of healing. He can't see scars, at least nothing that would indicate the tales of her 'purification' were true. 'Belle?' His voice is soft and his fingers continue to work over her neck and shoulders. 'Do you remember anything?'

She gently shakes her head, stepping away from him, letting the dress pool on the floor. He can't turn away, he knows he should but he is afraid for her. Her whole body looks like her back, she has obviously been systematically beaten for years and he suddenly hopes she never retains her memories, wishes he could protect her now, find a way to stop her seeing what he sees.

Belle turns her head to smile at the man whose bed she shared last night. She knows she has overstepped the mark by stripping bare in front of him, but she is brave and she wants him to want her, she thinks he does, but she needs more. What she doesn't expect is the look of horror on his face, she blushes and looks down, afraid she has been too forward, scared him away. Then she sees what he sees and she gags. She looks down at her body in disbelief and back up at him, tears in her eyes, needing his reassurances that she is safe and he loves her and that he won't turn her away for this.

Rumplestiltskin doesn't hesitate, he wraps her in his arms, gently now he has seen the damage, and tries to forget she is naked, pressed up against him and naked. 'It's ok, Belle, you're safe now. I love you, I will protect you.' The next words out of his mouth are low and menacing. 'I will find out whoever did this and they will pay.' He holds her tight a moment longer, then regretfully, with a sigh, lets her go and walks her over to the bath. He settles her down and reaches for a cloth, slowly, gently washing her back, cleaning away the old blood and dust from her cell.

Belle relaxes into his touch. She has missed being touched. Such a simple thing, so easy to forget how wonderful it feels to have physical contact with another person. The cloth is slightly rough and she feels it circling so gently over her battered skin, down one side of her spine and back up the other, always slow, always gentle. His other hand is on her neck, rubbing carefully up into her hairline, releasing years worth of tension and she feels like putty in his hands. She can't help the little moan than springs from her lips. He obviously takes it as encouragement and uses a little more pressure, bringing the cloth up over her shoulder and moving down her left arm. His hand follows the cloth, his hand surprisingly smooth contrasting with the rough cloth making her skin stand up in goosebumps and prickles. When he reaches her hand, he washes it and squeezes on her palm, looking into her eyes for silent permission to continue. She sighs again, low and sweet and he moves back up her arm, over her shoulders and repeats his actions on her right arm. He finishes back at her shoulders and hesitates. 'Belle, my love' he whisperers, his mouth close to her skin, so close she can feel his breath on her ear. 'As much as I would like to continue' and she can tell from the strain in his voice how hard this is for him 'I think it best if you take over from here.' He hands her the cloth and with a wistful sigh leaves the room.

Belle allows her mind to wander as she moves the cloth over the rest of her body, trying to mimic his slow and gentle rhythm, hoping to never forget his touch.


	11. Chapter 11

_So, sorry for the massive delay on this, not really been in the right place for writing. Hope you enjoy!_

* * *

Rumplestiltskin was struggling to concentrate on making even a simple breakfast of tea and toast. His emotions were running wild having a good race around with his thoughts and he was having considerable difficulty keeping up. He growled at himself when he realised he had put the kettle on without water and decided on direct action. He fixed the kettle and reached over for his phone.

'Ms Swan, how about a deal?' He resisted the urge to giggle, it really wasn't befitting a grown man. 'Yes, it appears I did survive the night.' 'Her name is Belle, and she needs some help, I am prepared to exchange that help for information. How does that sound, Ms Swan?' 'Excellent, why don't you join us for breakfast?'

Belle walks down the stairs, the red silken pyjamas hanging on her too thin frame, her hair damp and cascading down her back, leaving a wet patch on her back that looks as dark as blood. She pauses when she hears voices. A woman, who? Belle could feel the magic prickling at her. Was he sending her back to that place of darkness? To the nothingness? Who was this woman to him? Had she been here last night? She holds her head high, magic practically glowing on skin as she walks in on Rumplestiltskin and his pretty companion, sitting as far from each as possible, the tension in the room nearly as over powering as her magic.

'Ah Belle!' He holds out his hand to her, noticing the magic wrapping around her like an affectionate cat, and pulls her to his side, holding her close, not letting go of her hand, trying to make her feel safe and wanted. 'This is the saviour.' He said gesturing to Emma, who snorted, holding out her hand to greet Belle. 'Emma' she said simply, 'the whole saviour thing is yet to be decided!' She looked pointedly at Rumplestiltskin. Belle just stared at Emma's hand, not wanting to move away from Rumplestiltskin, he was helping her keep the magic in check and she was fairly sure that turning the saviour into a snail wouldn't be massively helpful. He stood and pushed gently on her shoulders, forcing her to take his seat while he fussed around behind her, fixing her tea and toast.

'I have offered Ms Swan a deal.' He states, putting a cup and plate in front of her. She nodded, not really paying attention as she took a massive bite of the hot and buttery toast. It was warm and the butter slid down her throat making her softly sigh, eliciting smothered giggles from both Emma and Rumplestiltskin. She looked up apologetically and spoke through the toast 'I just can't remember the last time I ate anything and this is so good' she frowned, but took another big bite.

They all sit in silence while Belle devourers four pieces of toast, finally slowing enough to drink some tea. 'I'm sorry.' She speaks slowly, measuring her words 'A deal? Does anyone think this is a good idea?' She looks up at Rumplestiltskin and laughs, a delicate sound that appears to be infectious, because Emma joins in, even though he glares at them both.

'This deal is for you, Dearie.' He smirks at her widened eyes. Ms Swan has agreed to help you find more suitable clothing arrangements.' He waves his hands over her pyjamas. 'In return, I will be assisting her with knowledge. It would probably be helpful for you to get some background on this world too, as well as what you missed … elsewhere.' Suddenly his eyes turned to fire and she saw an old rage burning to his soul. 'There is also the matter of your ... mistreatment at the hospital, and Ms Swan will be either assisting me in bringing people to justice or turning a blind eye if the law proves useless.'

Belle looks up at him. 'It doesn't matter.' She croons. 'It will heal and it is not like I remember.'

'That, my dear, is entirely beyond the point.' His words are final and she can see Emma agrees with him on this.

Belle tries to hide her yawn, but both her companions see it. Emma stands, thanking Gold for breakfast and agreeing to return later with an outfit for Belle, so she has something to wear while they shop for her new wardrobe. She follows Gold and Emma to the door, waving the blonde off and sighing with relief when the door finally closes.

'You dislike company, Dearie?' He smirked, ushering her back up the stairs.

'Just not used to it.' She whispers. 'Like food and beds and baths.' She laughed at herself, stopping as his face fell. 'I have to laugh about it, raging on would do no good.' She gently stated as she slipped through the doorway and crawled back into bed. 'Come sit with me? I have a question.'


	12. Chapter 12

They've been sitting on the bed for hours, barely touching. Most of the time they have been silent, glancing at one another in obvious awe, but they have also talked, Belle's clever mind asking sensible and complex questions about the curse. She has been quiet for so long, her voice startles him when she speaks.

'Your magic.' She sounds afraid. 'I never meant to, I didn't realise, I don't understand.' She gulps. She doesn't really fear him, not really, but she fears she has crossed the line by stealing his magic and can't help but worry of the consequences.

'Belle.' He looks at her in shock. 'Do you fear me? Now, like this, after all I have told you?' He frowns, his eyes turning dark and guarded. In his head he laughs at himself, laughs at his hope, laughs at his naivety, laughs at his breaking heart. He should leave, go, go somewhere, anywhere, maybe the lake, or try to fall down a mine shaft, because he can't do it again, can't lose her again. He is frozen to the spot, can't take his eyes off her, can't move, he thinks that perhaps his heart has stopped beating.

She looks up at him through her lashes and seems to make a decision. Before she can regret it or over think it, she leans into him, pressing her lips to his. Her heart is hammering, her palms feel sweaty, but she holds her position as time stops. His lips, so warm and strong against hers, so still, he isn't even breathing. She has half a second to panic, he doesn't want this, want me, I overstepped again, before his arms crush her to him and he is kissing her back. Despite the crushing tightness of his arms, his lips stay calm and gentle, their kiss almost innocent. The kiss lasts forever, the kiss lasts only seconds. It is their first kiss and it is not their first kiss. She pulls away, just slightly, just enough to look into his eyes, just enough to see the desire there, reflecting her own, before he pulls her back in, lips locking, fiercer this time, one of his hands travels up to her head, holding her to him, holding her up as he brushes his tongue over her lower lip, making her gasp and allowing him access to claim her mouth. The kiss is everything they need it to be, it says sorry and forgiven, speaks of passion and love, pain, sorrow and comfort. Her hands wrap into his hair, fingernails ghosting his scalp, a minute ago he was planning the ways to die, now he knows he is dead, somehow redeemed, floating heavenwards with his angel in his arms.

They break apart, panting, smiling and she rests her head on his shoulder, reaching down to hold one of his hands. It takes her a while to get her thoughts back into order, to remember how to use her mouth for speech, but she finally manages. 'Rum.' she whispers. 'Try it, see if it worked.' She sounds excited, expectant, he is lost.

'See if what worked, Dearie?' If she broke his curse, they won't be able to tell yet. Of course, the kiss did work on his body, he is lustfully aware of it, but he is quite certain that isn't what she means, although he can't help wishing it was.

'The magic!' She doesn't need to add the 'duh' to the end of her sentence, she manages to vocalise it anyway. 'See if it got sent back.' She is almost bouncing in excitement.

'The magic?' Rumplestiltskin feels he should be keeping up with this conversation better, he blames the kiss for dulling his otherwise sharp mind. She is looking at him like he is simple, when he realises what she means. The magic, she kissed him to send back his magic, she didn't kiss him because she wanted him, or loved him, she kissed him to give back what she had stolen. He doesn't want to try, doesn't want it back, doesn't want the consequences the magic might bring. 'You kissed me to send back the magic?' He stutters, pleading in his head for it not to be true.

'Not just for that.' She beams at him. 'I mean, I wanted to, for a long time, I wanted to, but the magic, maybe an added benefit?'. She looks at him hopefully. 'I can't tell if I still have it, it controls me, not the other way around. Can you feel it?' She is so sweet, so encouraging, so Belle. And he, as always, is a coward. He thinks of the positives in his head, with magic, he can help defeat Regina, it would definitely give him the upper hand (not that he didn't already have that), he could protect Belle, find Bae. Magic is unpredictable here, maybe it won't consume him, maybe he has stripped Belle of it and it won't be able to control her any more.

He takes a deep breath and holds onto her fingers with one hand, waving his other hand around flamboyantly, so reminiscent of the old days. And he feels it, sparking and crawling under his skin and he can't help the grin, a very impish grin, which fast turns sour when he realises that what he has produced is not a blood rose for his lady, but a daisy. He looks at it in disbelief, a bloody daisy. Still, he hands it to his lady with an apologetic shrug.

'Your turn, Dearie.' He looks at her expectantly, waving his hands in front of him in an encouraging gesture, frowning at her confused stare. 'We tested me, your turn!' He surprises himself when a giggle falls from his mouth.

'But, I, umm.' She stutters. 'I don't know how.' She looks so lost, like she is sad to be disappointing him. 'You just wave your hands around and impressive stuff happens.' She waves her hands about in front of them theatrically, hopefully. 'Rose!' She says, quite demandingly, holding out her hand and squeezing her eyes shut. When she looks down at her hand, she is surprised to see a rose, it's dried up, definitely dead, but it is a rose. 'I win!' She declares happily, sticking out her tongue at Rumplestiltskin, who is staring at her in awe.

'I think, my dear, we have some work to do!' He laughs, not a high pitched giggle, but a pleasant grown up laugh, originating from genuine humour. 'But first thing's first, you need a nap.'

She rests her head in his lap and is asleep before he draws the blankets over her.


End file.
